High School Boyz on Nick (Thevideotour1's version)
High School Boyz on Nick is a custom Nickelodeon channel made by the Nickelodeon fans. It was launched on September 5, 1988. This television channel is aimed at high school boys at age 14-22. This channel shows original programming, reruns of Nickelodeon shows and acquired programming. Current programming Original programming Live-action *Jason in Charge (September 5, 2016 - present) *Power Drive (September 7, 1992 - present) *Striker of the World (September 4, 1989 - present) *Taste of the Mouthwatering Food (August 30, 1993 - present) *Tiger Troops (March 5, 1990 - present) Animated *Feelings (March 1, 2010 - present) *The New Adventures of Super Mario (October 7, 1996 - present) *Sassy Girls (September 4, 1995 - present) *Smasher (August 2, 1999 - present) *Soulcalibur: A New Legend (October 3, 2016 - present) *Tekken: The Devil Gene (October 3, 2016 - present) *Virtua Fighter: Ultimate Combat (October 3, 2016 - present) Acquired programming Appropriate (High School) *All That (October 17, 1994 - present) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (March 8, 1993 - present) *The Cosby Show (September 5, 1988 - present) *Drake & Josh (May 17, 2004 - present) *Family Ties (September 5, 1988 - present) *Ghostwriter (June 14, 1993 - present) *Goosebumps (June 3, 1996 - present) *Growing Pains (September 5, 1988 - present) *Home Improvement (February 3, 1992 - present) *Kenan & Kel (April 7, 1997 - present) *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (January 10, 1994 - present) *Modern Family (June 7, 2010 - present) *My So-Called Life (March 6, 1995 - present) *Roseanne (June 5, 1989 - present) *seaQuest DSV (January 10, 1994 - present) *Sword Art Online (January 6, 2014 - present) *The Wonder Years (September 5, 1988 - present) *The X-Files (June 6, 1994 - present) *Zoom (original television series) (September 5, 1988 - present) *Zoom (revival television series) (May 3, 1999 - present) Inappropriate (Preschool) *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (January 10, 1994 - present) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (September 5, 1988 - present) *Arthur (January 6, 1997 - present) *Barney & the Backyard Gang (February 6, 1989 - present) *Barney & Friends (July 6, 1992 - present) *Between the Lions (June 5, 2000 - present) *The Big Comfy Couch (July 5, 1993 - present) *Bill Nye the Science Guy (May 2, 1994 - present) *Blue's Clues (April 7, 1997 - present) *Doug (January 6, 1992 - present) *Dragon Tales (March 6, 2000 - present) *Fraggle Rock (September 5, 1988 - present) *Gullah Gullah Island (January 2, 1995 - present) *Groundling Marsh (April 7, 1997 - present) *The Kidsongs TV Show (original television series) (September 5, 1988 - present) *The Kidsongs Television Show (revival television series) (May 16, 1994 - present) *Lamb Chop's Play Along (May 4, 1992 - present) *The Magic School Bus (March 6, 1995 - present) *Noddy (February 21, 2000 - present) *Pigasso's Place (March 6, 1995 - present) *The Puzzle Place (May 1, 1995 - present) *Rugrats (January 6, 1992 - present) *Sesame Street (September 5, 1988 - present) *Shining Time Station (July 3, 1989 - present) *SpongeBob SquarePants (July 10, 2000 - present) *Teletubbies (September 7, 1998 - present) *Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego? (September 6, 1993 - present) *Wimzie's House (April 7, 1997 - present) *Zoboomafoo (May 8, 2000 - present) Former programming Original programming Live-action *Brendan's Town (October 3, 1994 - November 28, 1997, first run; November 29, 1997 - present, reruns) *Brain Plane (September 5, 1988 - June 24, 1996, first run; July 25, 1996 - present, reruns) *Going Insane (September 16, 1996 - April 9, 2007, first run; April 10, 2007 - present, reruns) *Learning Leo (September 5, 1988 - October 30, 1998, first run; October 31, 1998 - present) *Princess Amy (October 5, 1992 - November 26, 2004, first run; November 27, 2004 - present, reruns) *Show Off (March 2, 1992 - April 24, 1998, first run; April 25, 1998 - present, reruns) *Sophomore (September 5, 1988 - June 6, 1994, first run; June 7, 1994 - present, reruns) *The Wacky Days (September 5, 1988 - November 24, 1995, first run; November 25, 1995 - present, reruns) *What Do Sheep Do? (March 6, 1989 - April 24, 1998, first run; April 25, 1998 - present, reruns) Animated *Explore the World (March 2, 1992 - April 25, 2003, first run; April 26, 2003 - present, reruns) *Soulcalibur (October 4, 1999 - November 23, 2007, first run; November 24, 2007 - present) *Soulcalibur: Good and Evil (October 4, 2010 - November 25, 2011, first run; November 26, 2011 - present)